


It Started With A Kiss

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi finds out who Iruka's first kiss was and gets competitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horror

"Why?" His face was a mix of disgust and confusion even with the mask.

"That's none of your business," the chunin said storming away.

"But... HIM?" Kakashi looked like he'd swallowed a bug.

Iruka grabbed his papers from his desk and shoved them in his bag. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, you can't say something like that and not explain." He almost wished he had never asked. "But it's... it's him... he's" Kakashi sighed and scratched his head. "he's so... _him_."

"He's _your_ best friend!" The younger man ground his teeth in annoyance.

"Exactly," he said pacing behind the chunin who was packing up for the day. "I mean _I_ should know."

"Would you shut up about it already? I never should have told you!" Iruka threw the bag over his shoulder and stormed out the door, pointedly trying to ignore the man following him.

"He's green, and shiny, and... loud!" Kakashi said still sounding utterly confused.

"Stop following me." Iruka didn't even turn around long enough to glare at the other man.

"Just tell me why? I mean it was an accident right?" he asked, completely ignoring the chunin's 'request.'

"No, now drop it." This time he did stop and glare, while palming a kunai subconsciously.

"On purpose?" The man's visible eye widened in obvious horror.

"Yes, on purpose." Iruka wondered if the other was dumbstuck enough he could actually stab him. He considered it another moment while Kakashi stood there gaping then turned and stalked towards the mission room again.

"But it's _Gai_ ," Kakashi said, standing and staring at the chunin marching determinedly away. "Gai was your first kiss? Gai?" The fact just wouldn't sink in, refused. He just couldn't picture it. Or maybe he just didn't want to.

Iruka turned, the vein in his forehead pulsing. "YES! NOW SHUT UP!" he yelled, throwing the kunai before spinning around and storming off. He hoped Kakashi would get the hint and leave him alone already.

"Gai?" The copy-nin shuddered and stared at the kunai that he'd caught on reflex alone. "Gai..." It wasn't fair he sulked and wondered how the green clad freak could have gotten the extremely cute chunin to kiss him. And more importantly how he could.


	2. Give Up

Iruka stared at the man standing in front of him. "What?"

"You told him." Gai grinned, because he always grinned, so it took a moment for Iruka to realize the man was bothered by the fact. The fact he wasn't yelling it at the top of his lungs should have been a dead give away.

"Yes." The chunin shrugged and ignored the way the other man's smile dropped and his brow furrowed in thought.

"You shouldn't have." The green-clad jounin shook his head and Iruka sighed. Gai wasn't just bothered by the fact that he'd told Kakashi, he was angry.

"So? I told him, _and_?" He let his irritation be heard.

"My rival is very competitive." Gai said it as though that explained everything.

"Gai..." Iruka rubbed his scar and tried to think of a way to explain that his friend was delusional and it was _him_ that was competitive. Giving up he sighed. "What's your point Gai?"

"I fear for your virtue Iruka-sensei," the jounin said seriously.

Iruka nearly burst out laughing at the statement. "I assure you my 'virtue' is perfectly safe." Safe, after all, was relative. He decided to leave out the fact that his 'virtue' hadn't been up for grabs for several years now.

"I think you underestimate my rival, and I must tell you..." The man looked even more serious than he had a moment before. "he won't give up."

"First of all Gai..." the laid a hand on the other man's shoulder, "...my 'virtue' is not a competition." Iruka reminded himself that 'everything' was a competition in Gai's mind. "Second, I assure you, you're wrong. Kakashi-sensei does not see it as such."

He doubted it would disuade the man, once Gai got something in his head it never left. The chunin suspected it got lost and echoed around rather loudly. And, he suspected, that was why the man felt the need to shout; he was trying to be heard over the voices in his head.

"But..." Gai started again.

"Drop it!" Iruka shouted, hoping using 'the sensei voice' would shut the man up.

"He won't give up." The jounin was grinning again, this time at somebody over Iruka's shoulder.

The brunette sighed and looked over his shoulder at the silver-haired man approaching them.


	3. Seeing Red

For the entire week Iruka had been subjected to their little 'competition.' Despite Gai's supposed words of concern the man had jumped in the challenge rather quickly. All Kakashi had done was look at the green clad man and the Jounin had begun spouting nonsense about how he wouldn't lose.

First, Kakashi had turned in a mission report and 'accidentally' gotten a paper cut. Which he immediately asked Iruka to 'kiss it and make it better.' Grinning and obviously unable to contain his amusement.

The chunin had rolled his eyes at the tiny red cut across the man's finger tip. He was going to let it go, but the man just stood there with his hand out stretched. It wasn't until Iruka threatened to bite it off and give him something to complain about that Kakashi had reluctantly pulled his hand back.

Then, Gai had bought him flowers. Lots of flowers. Enough, in fact that they filled the mission room _and_ Tsunade's office. The Godaime had not been particularly pleased when she awoke from her sake induced nap to find her desk piled with bright red tulips.

It had only gotten worse from there. Kakashi gave his entire class lollipops and he spent the day chasing fifteen pregenin with sugar highs and sticky red fingers.

Gai decided to help and tried to grade the tests while he was busy chasing said kids around.

He came back to red blotchy declarations of how wonderfully each student did no matter how the student did. Which was questionable since the parts on Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were where Gai had decided to write his monologues.

By the end of the week Iruka was needless to say, seeing red. Neither man should have been surprised when he sent them both on the longest missions he could find, in opposite directions.  He hoped they'd forget or at least consider twice before continuing their competition when they returned. Because if they didn't... they'd be the one's seeing red. Because if they didn't... he would beat them to bloody pulps, jounin or not.


	4. Dying

Of course, Kakashi collapsed in front of _his_ house, because that was just the kind of luck Iruka had. He groaned and stooped to check the unconscious man for a pulse. It was slow, a little eratic, but still very much there.

"I swear if you're faking..." the chunin muttered, prodding the man's shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei, you're not allowed to die in front of my house and make me feel guilty so wake your ass up."

The jounin groaned and turned his head towards the chunin's voice. Iruka let out a sigh of relief. "We need to get you to the hospital Kakashi-sensei. Can you stand?"

"Urgh." Kakashi blinked up at him with mismatched eyes and then screamed in pain and slammed his eyes shut again. After a moment the copy-nin opened one blue eye and stared at him with it, still dazed.

Iruka shook his head and lifted the disoriented man to his feet, throwing one arm over his shoulder. He ignored the grunts of pain and prayed to whatever gods were listening that he wasn't doing more harm than good.

"Grant a dying man his last wish?" Kakashi asked grinning. Iruka tightened his hold to keep the man from falling and the grin quickly changed to a grimace.

"If you don't stop, you won't be dying, you'll be dead," Iruka muttered, though the words held no bite. It was hard to threaten Kakashi, when the man was already in a great deal of pain.

They walked in silence towards the hospital for awhile and Iruka tried to politely ignore the fact that Kakashi had his mask down. It was wrong to admire how attractive somebody was when they bleeding all over you. At least that's what Iruka kept telling himself.


	5. Hero

Iruka stopped dead, just inside the door to the mission room, quickly calculating his chances of escape. The various shinobi singing, slightly off-key, made it aparent however that he was doomed.

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny! Which nobody can deny, which nobody can deny! For he's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny!"

Iruka uncovered his ears as the song ended, glaring at Gai; who stood in middle of the crowded room, giving one of his good guy poses. It looked like every other good guy pose, but was probably assigned a number to differenciate some meaningless difference it had. Despite the fact that it was obvious that he was the one who organized the party, due to the massive number of green decorations, Iruka somehow doubted he was the originator of the idea.

He sighed as the man lead him around proclaiming what a hero he was and how his true value is underestimated. Iruka wondered for a moment what the hell the man was talking about. The answer came to him and he ground his teeth together. Kakashi. It didn't explain it entirely but there was no doubt in the chunin's mind that it was tied to his dragging the man to the hospital.

Gai led him very deliberately through the crowd, stopping often to allow various people to slap the chunin on the back and or hand him gifts.  Most of which were quite obviously booze and were meant to be consumed before the night was over.

"Came for the booze," Anko informed him a moment before swiping one of the 'gifts' he was holding.

"And to see which one you'd kill first," Genma said, slapping him on the back, senbon twitching between the amused tokubetsu's lips.

"I dunno, I think he deserves it. Iruka puts up with us better than anyone. Not to mention all those kids." Asuma shoved another bottle in his arms.

"Especially when you consider he's friends with two of the most... trying men around," Ibiki added, smirking at Gai who was still grinning and rambling about Iruka's 'heroic greatness'.

It took nearly half an hour before they reached the back of the crowd where Kakashi was leaning against the wall, reading his god awful orange book. The copynin looked up from his reading material and smiled. "My Hero."

Iruka wondered if having over fifty witnesses was truly a bad thing when contemplating murder. After all they would all be able to attest that he did in fact lose his mind, which could work to his defense.

Gai slapped his back, knocking him out of his thoughts as he struggled not to drop everything. Then he was being dragged away again. He was glad he'd saved the man's life, because if he hadn't he wouldn't be able to kill him. Which he, quite frankly, planned to do _very_ soon.


	6. Precious Treasure

Kakashi swung the medalion in front of the frantic chunin. "Is _this_ what you've been looking for?" He laughed as the necklace was snatched from his grasp.

"You found it!" Iruka's eyes went wide, a smile spreading across his features. He nearly knocked the other over as he slid a hand through the silver locks and pulled the jounin in, planting a hard kiss on the cloth covered lips before pulling back to look at the necklace again.

His brow furrowed, the smile fading as he glanced from the necklace to the copy-nin.

Iruka swung a fist at the jounin who caught it, twisted, and swung the chunin onto the desk. The brunette's back ached slightly from the force and he glared up at the man as he yanked on his other arm which was caught underneath his back by Kakashi's other hand.

"First you kiss me, then you attack me?" Kakashi chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"You took it, didn't you?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

The jounin laughed and shook his head. "Now, _why_ would I do that?"

"Because you're a jerk." Iruka said squirming as he tried to get himself out from beneath the copy-nin, but the man was standing between his legs and he couldn't get his footing.

Kakashi moaned, his eyes sliding shut for a brief moment. "Stop, moving." He swallowed hard and Iruka could see the light blush just visible above the line of the mask.

The chunin grinned. "Then let me go, you pervert." The tone was far more teasing than he'd intended it to be.

"I'm not the one rubbing himself against an 'innocent' bystander," Kakashi purred, nuzzling the chunin's neck seemingly over his previous embarrassment.

"I was _not_ rubbing myself against you, and you're _not_ innocent," Iruka growled despite the blush darkening his features. "Now, get off of me!"

"I dunno, I kind of like this position..." And, as though to drive his point home, the silver-haired man pressed harder against the chunin. Iruka visibly paled as a soft whimper escaped his lips. 

Regaining his composure he fixed the masked shinobi with a glare. "I'm not going to sleep with you just so you can one up Gai."

"That's fine, because this has nothing to do with Gai." Kakashi released his hold on the arm tucked behind Iruka's back and used the now free hand to pull down his mask. "Now can we get back to rewarding me for finding your precious treasure? And, I really did _just_ happen to find it."

To his credit, Kakashi didn't wait for the other to answer before capturing the man's lips with his own. And, Iruka was first too surprised and then too distracted to wonder if it truly had nothing to do with the man's rival.


	7. Keeping A Secret

Ibiki stood beside Gai and watched the two men making out on the mission desk, an amused smirk on his lips. "I've never known you to _not_ put every effort into winning those little contest with Hatake. So, why help him now?"

The green clad man merely grinned, not even turning to look at him. Ibiki had known from the start that Gai wasn't serious about the contest. Or rather he knew it was against the man's strange sense of ethics to fight over the chunin's heart, especially knowing how his rival felt about the young sensei.

"Why make it a contest to begin with?" The scarred jounin wasn't sure if he should expect an answer or not, when Gai was in the mood he was damn good at keeping his secrets and generally Ibiki refused to push the issues. Besides, figuring out the other's rather unusual logic had become a sort of game between the two of them.

His friend didn't even glance at him as he turned and walked away, still smiling. Ibiki decided it was probably something about Kakashi having to earn the chunin's affections or maybe Gai simply wanted the silver-haired man to put forth some actual effort. Though it was also possible Gai simply wanted a reason to irritate both of his friends. He couldn't be for sure, but those seemed to fit the man's logic as well as anything.

"Isn't it a bit _unethical_ to steal from your friends?" Ibiki said, attempting again to understand the reason for the man's actions.

"It would be very un-youthful and despicable to so." Gai's reply was surprisingly quiet but the grin only widened.

They walked for awhile, Ibiki contemplating the situation and Gai grinning like an idiot. "How did you know it would work?" he asked finally.

"It's his mother's necklace." The fact that the man actually answered the question surprised him. That Gai knew the significance of the trinket didn't even phase him. The interrogator already knew the two men had been childhood friends. 

"So..." Ibiki smirked, the puzzle pieces falling into place. "That's why he kissed you?"

The smile twitched almost imperceptibly in dark but it was the very slight blush that gave him his answer. Despite appearances, Gai was generally quite good at keeping secrets when he wanted. Still, it was just a matter of asking the right questions and knowing there were some things no one could hide. And even as they entered the apartment he had to wonder what else the man was hiding beneath the overly loud persona he presented the world.


End file.
